Life
by Shadow User69
Summary: This story is mostly about Lucas and Maya but others to since but mostly sonce their isn't enough Lucaya. Follow them and their life. (Up for Adoption)
1. Prologue

**An: Hi this is my first girl meets world fanfiction I am a fan of BMW and I like how they made a sequel for the show. So this story is Lucaya big fan of them. It will start before girl meets new years really don't how far this story will go also if I take a while to update im using my phone to type since my laptop broke and I have other stories to work on. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Riley room bay window**

"So Maya are you and Lucas a thing?" Riley ask with a smile.

Maya sigh. "Look Riles we went on two dates, two disaster dates, me and him are just friends thats all." Maya said with a sad smile.

"But you want to be with him." Riley said as Maya stay silent. "You know peaches you can't runaway from your feelings forever." Maya still stay silent. "Maya." Riley said

"Riles I can't be with him." Maya said her voice cracking, holding her tears back. "Yes you can I told you -" Maya interrupted her.

"Riley I know you said it was okay but I know you still like him and I also know he still likes you." Maya said. She couldn't hold her tears anymore and started to cry on Riley shoulder. Riley was shocked of whats she just heard but hug Maya soothing her. "I still like Lucas but i'm steppping back because you step back for me." Riley said.

"No Riley you and Lucas are meant to be, he is your Cory and you're his Topanga." Maya explained. "Look lets just drop this and talk about something else." Maya said.

"No Maya we can't just drop it." Riley took a deep breath. "Maya I know he still likes me but I know he likes you more..." Riley pause for sec.

"Maya tell me why you like him?" Riley asked. "I like him because he's funny, smart, cute, he will do anything for his friends and he is always polite to everyone even those who are mean to him he still polite." Maya then started day dreaming about Lucas. Riley smiled. "I'll be right back." Riley said walking out of her room leaving Maya alone to her daydream.

Riley took her phone out and tap the contacts button. She tapped Lucas name.

 **"Hello."** Lucas said.

"Lucas it's me Riley." Riley said.

 **"Hey Riley um...do you need anything?"** Lucas asked?

"Yeah can you come over?" Riley asked nervously.

 **"Um sure..but won't your dad get mad?"** Lucas questioned.

"Trust me he won't and it's urgent." Riley said but before Lucas has a chance to respond she hunged up and went back to her room to see Maya still daydreaming.

"Peaches." Riley snapped her fingers in front of Maya who snap back to reality. "Hey pumpkin." Maya said. "Hey." Riley said as she sat down next to her.

"Um...Maya I invited a friend over." Riley smiled nervously. "Who, Farkle?" Maya asked. "No." Riley said. "Zay?" Maya asked again. Riley shook her head no. "Then who?" Maya asked. "Umm..." Riley smiled nervously again. Maya eyes widend.

"Don't tell me it's-" Maya was interrupted by a voice she didn't want hear. "Hey Riley and Maya, MAYA!" Lucas was shocked to see Maya then again she is Riley best friend so it wouldn't make sense if she was not here.

"Hey huckleberry." Maya shyly waved. "Hey shortstacks." Lucas also waved shyly. Riley felt the awkwardness between them. "I got to go to the bathroom be back quick." Riley lied as she left her room. The two just sat their not saying a word.

"So..." Lucas started. "What are you doing here huckleberry?" Maya asked. "Riley asked to me to come over she said it was urgent, so I came here as fast as I can." Lucas explained.

"I'm glad she did we need to talk Maya." Lucas said look at Maya. "Their is nothing to talk about." Maya said looking at the floor. "Maya we do have something to talk about and i'm not leaving until we do." Lucas stated bodly.

"Ok you we want to talk about it, fine will talk about it we went on two dates that didn't work out ,so their we talk about it." Maya said looking at Lucas straight in the eyes.

"I know Maya but we have more to talk about, like what are we?" Lucas asked. "Me and you are just friends thats all we will ever be." Maya said holding her tears back. "But what if-" He was interrupted by Maya.

"Lucas you and Riley are meant to be you're her Cory while she is your Topanga." Maya said looking out the window. "Maya why do you say that?" Lucas asked with a worried look.

"Because fate brought both of you together which makes me happy to know that Riley will be happy." Maya stood up and was about to walk away till Lucas grabbed her arm. "So you want to sacrifice your own happinhappiness." Lucas said. Maya didn't say anything. "Don't leave please?" Lucas plead Maya to not leave.

"Look huckleberry we have nothing to talk about anymore, so let me go Ranger Rick or hur hurrr-" Maya was cut off by a pair of lips. Her eyes widend realizing that Lucas is kissing in her best friend room.

 _"The kiss feels good."_ Maya felt a sparked as she kissed back Lucas. They both separated gasping for air and blushing madly. "Wow." They both said. Both of them was lost in thought until..." WHAT!" They turned to the door to see not only Riley but Cory who looked shocked.

"WHAT!" Cory yelled. Riley was shocked to and couldn't say anything. "Um...I think I should go." Lucas said eyeing the window. "FRIAR!" Cory screamed as Lucas ran to the window escaping just in time before Cory got to him.

"YOU COULD RUN ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME FRIAR." Cory shouted as he left his daughter room to run after Lucas. "So peaches tell me everything?" Riley asked nervously. Maya nodded and blush and explained to her what occur in her room.

"Oh." Was all Riley could say. "Yeah." Maya said not feeling herself anymore. They both stay silent for a minute. "Well I see you tommorw at school." Maya said to Riley who just nodded. " See you tomorrow Maya." Riley said as Maya exit out from the window.

* * *

 **Next Day at john quicy adams**

"So you're just going to avoid him." Riley said to Maya. "Yes I am." Maya said getting irritated by Riley. "Why?" Riley asked. Maya sigh.

"Because pumpkin I need time to think of what we are." Maya said closing her locker. "Well what are we then Maya." Maya was starteld by voice. She turns to see Lucas looking at her. "Um...well...uh." Maya was trying to find the right words but couldn't make it out.

"So I'm guessing you two are finally together?" Zay said walking up to then with Farkle next to him. "I uh..." Maya still trying to find the words.

"What makes you think they are together what about Riley doesn't Lucas like Riley." Farkle said looking at Lucas and Riley. "Yes they do like each other." Maya said with a frown. She walked away from the group.

"Way to go Farkle." Lucas said going after Maya. "Did I miss something?" Farkle asked with a confused look.

"No Farkle you didn't." Riley said sarcastically walking away. "What did I miss!?" Farkle asked again.

"Oh you know what you missed." Zay said also walking away. Farkle was starting to get frustrated. "Literally what did I miss?!" Farkle shouted following them.

* * *

 **History Class**

 _"Okay you could do this it's school he can't do anything if where inside school."_ Lucas thought entering his history class. "Goodmoring sir." Lucas said nervously. "Hello boy who took one of my daughters first kiss." Cory said looking at him sternly.

"Ok a simple goodmorning will he okay." Lucas said walking to his seat. " Okay class today we will be learning about World War II." Cory wrote World War II on the board.

"World War II started because Germany son decided to kiss one of Polands daughters now the world is pissed at Germany because he decided to steal a kiss from one of his daughters." Cory said with an angry expression. Farkle raised his hand. "Yes Farkle." Cory said.

"But didn't World War II started because Germany invaded Poland, So France decided to go help Poland and failed." Farkle explained. "Sure why not." Cory said with annoyed look. "Sir I know you're upset that I kissed Poland." Lucas said. "Oh i'm very upset." Cory said with an angry looked.

"Wait Lucas kissed Riley." Farkle said still doesn't know whats going on. "Not exactly." Riley said looking at Lucas and Maya. "Oh...oooh." Farkle realized who Lucas actually kissed. "I can't believe Lucas and Maya kissed!" Farkle shouted letting the whole class know.

"Farkle!" Lucas shouted. "I can't belive this." Maya said as she got up and walked out of class. "Maya!" Lucas walked out of class to. "Dad!" Riley was concerned. "No Riley you can't go after Maya, I can't believe i'm saying this but Lucas is the only who could cheer up Maya." Cory said with sigh.

* * *

 **The Halls**

Lucas saw Maya sitting down on the bench crying. "Maya." Lucas started. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked. "Does it look like i'm okay." Maya said. Her voice started to crack.

"Maya what's wrong with you this isn't the Maya I know." Lucas said sitting down. "It's just everyone thinks you will be with Riley." Maya started. "Even I think you will be with Riley." Maya said. "Look Maya I really do like Riley." Lucas said. Maya felt a pain in her chest.

"But..." Lucas started grabbing Maya chin making her look at him. "I like you more." Lucas said as he kissed Maya. Maya eyes widend again feeling that spark again. They separated to catch some air. "Wow." They both said at the same time. They both just stared at each others eyes.

"So..." Lucas started. "What are we?." He asked. "What do you want to be?" Maya asked. Lucas grabs Maya hand and said "Maya Penelope Hart will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked Maya who was smiling.

"Yes Lucas I will." Maya squeals but then frown. "Why are you frowning you sbould be smiling." Lucas said with a frown. "What about Riley?" Maya asked."What about her?" Lucas asked.

"I'm her best friend and I know she said it was okay but..." Maya paused. "But..." Lucas said. "I just think it's wrong to date your best friend ex-boyfriend/crush." Maya said. "Maya did you feel anything when you kissed me?" Lucas asked. Maya didn't say anything. "Because I felt something." Lucas said. Maya still stayed silent.

"Maya!" Lucas exclaimed. "Yes I did but it just-" Maya was interrupted by Lucas kissing her. It was a short kissed. "That's one way to shut up a girl." Maya said. "Okay how about we tell Riley together." Lucas said holding her hand.

"Will you do that with me." Lucas smiled at her. "Yes I will." Lucas said as they kiss one more time. "We should get back to class Poland." Lucas said standing held out his hand to Maya. "Yep Germany lets get back to class." Maya said taking Lucas hand standing up. The two walked back to class holding hands.

* * *

 **An: Well I hope you like it next chapter will be posted when i'm finish it. Like I said using my phone to type and it's really hard because of auto correct. Anyway see ya later. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1: Riley finds out

**An: Back with a new chapter I hope you like it.**

 **Chapter 1: Riley finds out**

* * *

 **Park**

"Maya are you sure you want to keep it a secret." Lucas said. Lucas and Maya are at the park on their third date.

"Yes." Maya said looking at Lucas. "I saw how Riley was when Farkle told the whole class we kissed." Maya said with a frown.

"She didn't seem happy." Maya sigh. "Maya I know that you still feel that it's wrong to date your best friend ex-boyfriend but she needs to move on." Lucas said.

"Yeah but it's are job, the Riley communitie, to protect her." Maya sigh. Lucas hugs Maya.

"I know." Lucas said holding Maya close to him. "Let's just forget about it and enjoy this date." Maya said. The two are just sitting on the bench enjoying each other company. Unknown to then someone was watching them behind a bush.

"Remind me again why where stalking them Farkle." One of the voice said revealing the other. "One: we are not stalking them just watching and two: because I want to see if this date is like the last two, but I guess I was wrong." Farkle said rubbing his temp.

"Zay you said that those two where meant to be why?" Farkle asked the revealed Zay. "Well, like I said those two like each other more when they at each thoarts." Zay said. "Yeah thats what I don't-" Zay interrupted Farkle.

"But when they do that they bring the best of each other." Zay said smiling at the two. Farkle looks at Maya and Lucas. "It seem to make Maya happy but if Riley finds out." Farkle can't stand the thought of Riley being sad.

"Thats why the Riley communitie will make sure not to let her found out about this." Zay said getting up from his spot.

"I'm gonna go, are you coming." Zay said. "No I need time to think." Farkle said lying down looking at the visible stars. "Soot yourself." Zay said walking away leaving Farkle alone to his thoughts.

* * *

 **Next Day Riley room**

Maya open the window letting herself in. She sees Riley sleeping peacefully. Maya grins walking slowly to her bed. "FIRE! Their is fire on you hair Riles!" Maya shouted waking up Riley. "FIRE WHERE! Riley shouted. Riley sees Maya laughing.

"Their is no fire isn't their." Riley said rubbing her eyes. "No sweetie their isn't a fire." Maya said sitting next to Riley. "Peaches!" Riley exclaimed hugging Maya. "Pumpkin!" Maya return the hug.

"Ok now go get ready for school." Maya said breaking the hug. "Oh yeah brb." Riley said gathering her clothes for the day. She went to the bathroom to get ready.

Maya went to the living room where she saw Topanga cooking in the kitchen. "Maya oatmeal." Topanga said smiling at the blonde.

"No thanks ." Maya said. "Honey I wasn't asking." Topanga said telling Maya to sit at the table. "Hello Maya." Cory said. "Good morning." Maya said eating her oatmeal.

"Good morning Topanaga." Cory greeted Topanga with a quick kiss. "Good morning Cory." Topanga said handing his bowl of oatmeal. "Oatmeal yay!" Cory said trying to sound exciting. "Ok done." Riley said coming from the hall.

"Good morning Riley." Both of her parents said. "Good morning mom and dad." Riley said. "Ready?" Maya asked getting up. "Yes, sorry mom but i'm going to skip breakfrest." Riley said.

"Why?" Topanga asked. "I'm going to school early for a test." Riley said grabbing Maya hand dragging her. "Ok have great day sweetie." Topanga said as the two left.

"That reminds me, Topanga I have to go to work early." Cory said pushing his plate of oatmeal away. "For?" Topanga asked. "Um...a meeting?" Cory hope she will buy it. "No you don't." Topanga said. "I know." Cory said.

* * *

 **School Hallway**

"So why are you staring at me?" Maya said to Farkle. When they arrived to school Farkle was by their lockers waiting for Riley and Maya.

"Because i'm doing some research." Farkle replied. "So your research is to stalk me?" Maya is feeling more creep out then she does around Farkle.

"Farkle don't you think, I don't know you're scaring her a little bit." Zay said giving Farkle a strange look. "Are you scare?" Farkle asked. "Yes." Maya said.

"See she is not scare." Farkle told Zay who shook his head no. "Hi guys and girls." The four turn around to see Charlie Gardner. "Well isn't Charlie Gardner." Maya said in an old-timey voice.

"Maya stop." Riley said looking at Charlie. "Hi Charlie do you need something?" Riley asked. "Yeah can I talk to Maya." Charlie said. "For?" Maya asked looking at him suspiciously. "It's something important that I want to disscus with you alone." Charlie said.

"Okay you heard him everyone leave." Maya said as Farkle, Zay and Riley left. "Ok what do you want." Maya said.

"Well I really like Riley but are date was a little bit..." Maya interrupted him. "Weird." She finish for him. "Yeah and like I said I really like her and I want your advice on how to impress her." Charlie said.

"Well I guess the only advice I could give you is be yourself and be honest." Maya said with a smile. "You're joking right?" Charlie asked. "I wish I was, but that's what Riley see in guys." Maya said.

"Ok I think I could do this, I mean how hard can this be?" Charlie said but saw Maya giving him a look. "It's hard isn't it." Charlie frown when Maya noded. "Oh boy." He said. "Hi Charlie and Shortstacks." The two saw Lucas walking down the stairs.

"Whats up Sundance." Maya said hugging Lucas who returned the hug. "Sup Lucas, um...are you two dating?" Charlie asked looking at them suspiciously. "What me date him. I will say bleh." Maya made gagging noise. "Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Lucas said chuckling a little.

"Well it's weird because I could've swear I saw you two at a park bench yesterday." Charlie said. Both Maya and Lucas eyes widend. "Well their's my answer and I know you two want to keep it a secret, so I won't tell anyone." Charlie said walking to class.

Both Maya and Lucas were shocked of what they just heard. "So..." Lucas said getting out of his shocked state. "We should head to class." Maya said grabbing Lucas hand dragging him.

* * *

 **History class**

The two walked into class holding hands. "Good morning you two." Cory said seeing the two walking in holding hands. "Friar!" Cory yelled. Lucas let go of Maya hand and put his hands up for defense. "I didn't do anything." Lucas said.

"Fine take a seat." Lucas sat down at his usal desk. "The Staute of Liberty." Cory started. "What is the Staute of Liberty? Why do we have the Staute of Liberty?" Cory asked the class. Everyone gave him a blank stare.

"Ok what does the word Liberty mean." Cory asked. "Liberty means freedom." Lucas said. "Correct and incorrect Mr. Friar." Cory said confusing Lucas. "What do you mean correct and incorrect?" Lucas asked.

"Ok Liberty does mean Freedom, but Liberty has different meanings for everybody. For example, Liberty to me means hope." Cory said.

"Your homework assignment is to write a 5 paragraph essay of what does Liberty means to you." Cory said as everyone wrote down their homework assignment.

"Well you have the rest of classtime to yourself, I need time to finish grading papers." Cory said taking out a stacks of paper.

* * *

 **Maya Pov**

Free time yes! I was already getting board of class. "Maya!" I heard Riley called my name. "Yes honey?" I asked facing her. "What did Charlie ask you?" She asked. I was thinking of an excuse. "He ask me if I know any good restraunts." I lied. I hate lying to Riley but I was trying to help out a friend or a classmate.

"Ok." Riley said smiling. Sometimes I wonder what's going on in her mind. "Hey Riles can I ask you a question?" I asked. "You just did peaches." Riley said laughing. "Yeah, no I want to ask you about Charlie." I said looking at Riley reaction. I saw her eyes widend.

"What about Charlie?" She asked. "What do you think of him?" I asked. "I just like him as a friend." Riley said looking at her notebook.

"Just a friend." Maya said. "Yes just a friend. Why are you asking me this peaches?" Riley asked. "Just curious." I said. "Ok." Riley went back to whatever she was doing.

* * *

 **Topanga's**

After school Maya and Lucas decided to hang out at Topanga's. "Hey what's wrong?" Lucas asked Maya who has a frown.

"Nothing it's just i'm worried that if Riley found out that we are dating that she might not want to be my friend anymore." Maya said with a worried look.

Lucas grabbed her hand giving her comfort. "Maya lets tell her." Lucas said. "No i'm not ready." Maya said panicking.

"When will you be ready?" Lucas asked. "I don't know, I just don't know when I'll be ready or if I will ever be ready." Maya said frowning.

"Maya what do you think Riley will say if she found out that we're both dating." Lucas said sofeting his eyes. Maya was silent.

"Maya if she found she will not be mad that we are dating, dissapointed but not mad. She will most likely be mad that her best friend kept it a secret." Lucas explained. He got up from his seat but said. "Call me when you have answer." He left Maya alone to her thoughts.

 _"He's right, Riley will get upset if she found out that i'm secretly dating Lucas.."_ Maya thought. "Hey Maya what's up." Maya look up to see Charlie waving at her. "Sup Charlie." Maya said. Charlie sat down across from Maya.

"Hey is something wrong?" Charlie asked with concerned. "No, why do you care we're not even friends." Maya said looking straight at him. "Well can we be friends?" Charlie asked. "Sure why not." She shrugged.

"For you earlier question it's just Lucas want me to tell Riley that I am dating him but as you can see I don't want to tell her, because i'm afraid that are friendship will be over." Maya explained to Charlie. "Ok, well I think you should tell her." Charlie said shocking Maya.

"You to." Maya groaned muttering boys are hopeless. "I only said that because she at the booth behind you with Farkle and Zay." Charlie said again shocking Maya.

"What?" She got up to look at the booth next to her to see Riley in tears Farkle and comforting her. "Riley..." She was interrupted.

"Maya why?" Riley asked. She got up and walked out of Topanga's. "Riley wait!" Maya called out. "Farkle call Lucas to go at Riley's." Maya said before running after Riley.

"Sure." Farkle said taking his phone out. "Well that went well than I expected." Zay as the other two looked at him. "What? I am just breaking the suspense.

* * *

 **Bay window**

Riley was sitting down with tears in her eye. She was then startled by a knocking noise. "Who is it?" Riley said her voice cracking.

"It's me pumpkin." Maya said. "Come in." Maya open the door. She saw Riley sitting down crying. "Um..." Maya was trying to find the right words to use.

"Maya it's okay you could date him." Riley said as Maya sat down. "But..." She was interrupted. "Maya you step back for me, but it's mine turn." Riley said sniffling a little.

"I saw how the two you look at each yesterday and I saw you two holding hands and the kiss from Friday." Maya was starting to feel bad.

"Maya it's ok i'm not mad it's just. i'm disappointed that you didn't tell me you two were dating." Riely said shocking Maya. "Peaches I want you to be happy if it means to give up my crush on Lucas." Riley said.

"But I am still disappointed that you didn't tell me you two are secretly dating." Riley said. "I'm sorry Pumpkin." Maya said. "It's okay Peaches I forgive you." Riley said hugging Maya who returned the hug. They broke the hug and laugh. "I think I know what Liberty means to me." Riley said.

"Oh what does it mean to you?" Maya asked. "I think to me it means being free from my feelings." Riley said as Maya smile. "Nice, well to me it means being free from keeping secrets from you." Maya said.

"Yay we both know what Liberty means to us." Riley said. "Hey." They two turned around to see Lucas standing by the door.

"Hi Lucas." Riley said waving. "Sup huckleberry." Maya said also waving. "Farkle called me said to go to Riley's it's urgent, but it looks like nothing wrong." Lucas said sitting next to Maya.

"Nothing wrong anymore." Maya said. "Ok...ok i'm confuse." Lucas said with a confused look. Maya explained everything to Lucas from when he left till now.

"Oh well sorry Riley." Lucas said with a sad smile. "It's okay i'm glad you two are dating, maybe this will help me forget about my feelings for you, Lucas." Riley said with a smile.

"Well how about all three us-" Lucas was intrrupted by Cory. "FRIAR GET OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S ROOM!" Cory shouted as Lucas exited out of the window with Cory at pursuit. "Well we should go after them." Riley said with her arms link with Maya. "Yep." Maya said as the two left following Cory.

* * *

 **An: I hope you like it and happy thanksgiving.**


	3. Chapter 3: War part 1

**n: Back with a new chapter I hope you like it. It's three part chapter I'm doing this is part 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW**

 **Chapter 2: War part 1**

* * *

 **Topanga's**

The 6 where at Topanga's hanging out. "Farkle why is that Belgium 1831 lesson so important to you?" Zay asked Farkle who has a fiece look. Today they were about to learn about Belgium 1831, but as usual something happen. "I know everything except Belgium 1831 it's the only thing I don't know yet but it seems that he will never teach it." Farkle said ripping a piece of bread.

"It's official, Farkle lost it." Zay said as everyone laughed. "I got to say I only been in this group for two days and I got to say you guys and girls are funny." Charlie said smiling. "Well, what can we say Charlie are group is funny and weird." Lucas said. "But that's what we are funny and weird. No one can't change us." Riley said seeing Charlie smile again.

"I'm glad that I became part of this group." Charlie said with another smile. Riley smiled at him and he gave her a goofy smile. _"Ok time to help a friend." Maya thought smirking. "Hey Lucas I need to talk about something important." Maya lied grabbing Lucas hand, before he has a chance to reply, Maya dragged him out of Topanga's. "Ok bye Peaches!" Riley called out. Zay was wondering why they left but then he looks at Riley and Charlie and realize what Maya was doing._

"Hey Farkle how bad do you want to know about Belgium 1831?" Zay asked Farkle who still ripping pieces of bread. "So...bad that I will do anything to learn it." Farkle said with a crazy look that freaked out the other three.  
"Ok come with me, I know where to learn the lesson at." Zay said getting up. "Where! Tell me where!" Farkle said grabbing Zay shirt. "Calm down dude and I will show you if you let me go." Zay said. Farkle let go of him but still giving a crazy look.

"Well see you two later." Zay said walking out of Topanga's with Farkle. They two that are left just sat their in a awkward silence. "So..." Charlie said breaking the silence. "I don't know." Riley said. "Look Riley I um...well um..." Charlie was lost in Riley eyes he can't remember what he was going to say. "Yes?" Riley asked. "You have beautiful eyes." Charlie just realize what he said and blushed. Riley blushed to looking away.

* * *

 **Outside of Topanga's**

"So you just made that excuse to get them alone, very sneaky I see." Lucas said with a smiling at Maya. "Thanks I try." Maya said as Lucas gave her a quick kiss. "How much as I love this I want to see what's going to happen next" Maya said looking at the small window ouside of Topanga's. "Sure." Lucas said looking at the window.

* * *

 **Inside Topanga's**

"You know they're watching us from that window over their right?" Charlie pointed at the window where Maya and Lucas are watching them. Riley giggled at the two. "I know they are." Riley smiled but then frowned. "Hey is something wrong?" Charlie asked? "No, everything is fine I should get going." Riley said grabbing her purse. "Ok I'll walk you home." Charlie said getting up. "No it's ok." Riley said walking out of Topanga's. "Huh." Charlie sat down confused of what just happend.

* * *

 **Outside of Topanga's**

"Riley is everything ok?" Maya asked worry that something happen. "No it's just-" She pauses for a second looking at Maya them at Lucas. "It's just i'm a little bit tired. I'm going home to get some rest, talk to you later peaches." Riley walking away from the couple. "Ok see you later pumpkin!" Maya called out but Riley was out of hearing range. "Huh!" Lucas said confused of what just happend.

* * *

 **John Quincy Adamns middle school**

"Zay!" Lucas yelled at his friend who isn't paying attention. "It's to early to scream huckleberry." Maya said with a yawn. "Yeah but Zay isn't paying attention of what i'm saying." Lucas said worry about his friend. Maya at looked at Zay then turn to Lucas. "You do know he has both his earphones in both ears right." Maya said pointing at Zay. "Oh." Lucas blushed in embarrassment. He the tapped Zay shoulder. Zay took one bud out and look at Lucas. "What?" Zay asked. "I was just saying that Farkle told me you and him got detention because you both where trying to get the Belgium 1831 lesson from Mr. Matthews." Lucas said while Maya laughed. "What did you do to him. Tied him up with a rope while Farkle did science experiments on him." Maya said laughing. "Not exactly." Zay said remembering what he and Farkle did yesterday.

* * *

 **Flashback Matthews home**

"Who is it." Cory said pressing the buzzer. "Special delivery for Cory Matthews." Zay said trying to do an impression of a mail man. "Special delivery for me. Come up." Cory said doing a happy dance. Their was a knock on the door. Cory opened the door to see a box on the floor. "Huh! I wonder where the guy went." Cory said. As he was about to close the door Farkle and Zay, wearing halloween mask, jump right in front of Cory.

"Ahhh!" Cory jumped from the surprised. "What do you want?" Cory asked frighten by the two. "Give us the Belgium 1831 lesson and no one gets hurt." Zay said doing a deep scaring voice impression. "Ok let me go get it then." Cory said running to his room to get the lesson plan.

"That was easy." Farkle said but Zay just realized what Cory gonna do. "Hey Farkle how do you feel about running?" Zay asked. "I don't like it." Farkle said confused what Zay is implying. "Well we gonna have to run from the-" Zay was interrupted by Cory screaming. "Police help their are two burglars in my home that want to hurt me!" Farkle realized what Zay was implying. "Zay." Farkle said turning to his friend. "I know." Was all Zay said as the two run out of the apartment.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

"Lets just say their was incident that may or may not involve with cops." Zay said. "Anyway can I go back to listening my music." Zay said. "Sure. What are you listening by the way." Maya asked. "It's this new rapper named the Shadow or his crazy said name, Shadowy." Zay said with a smile. ( **It's an O.C. rapper so don't look him up and also have no relations to me.)** **  
**

 **"** Shadow?" Maya questioned. "Yeah he is a hip hop gangster rapper. Fun Fact, he is the youngest rapper to get sign in a record label." Zay said excitedly. "My favorite song that he wrote is Anaheim." Zay said putting his earphone bud back to his ear. "Ok." Maya made a mental note to listen to Anaheim later. "Where's Riley by the way." Lucas asked wondering where the brunette went.

"I don't know. She was standing next me just a second ago." Maya was started to get worried. Farkle then came from down stairs dragging Riley. "Sup." Both Lucas and Maya said. "Not much just asking Riley if she has change for a 20." Farkle said and Riley nodded. "Ok." Maya said. "We should probably get to class." Lucas said holding Maya hand walking away from the group. Farkle left as well. The only ones left in the hall was Zay and Riley. Zay got off his usual spot and stood next to Riley taking both his earbuds off. "Riley, I know what you and Farkle talked about." Zay said looking at Riley. Her eyes widened.

"Zay you can't-" Riley was interrupted. "Riley I won't tell them, but you have to." Zay said as Riley shook her head no. "I can't I want Maya to be happy." Riley said trying to hold back her tears. "But what about you happiness?" Zay asked. Riley stay silent. "I know you will do anything to make your friends happy, but you need to also remember to be happy yourself." Zay said putting an arm around Riley comforting her. "I know but-" She was interrupted again.

"But what? You rather let this secret eat your happiness and what about Charlie Gardner you want to hurt his feelings to." Zay said. "If it means keeping Maya then yes and what about Charlie, he's just a friend." Riley said. "Yes but he likes you a lot have you ever consider try to go an actual date with him?" Zay questioned her. Riley gave him a blank stare. "No you didn't because your feelings for Lucas got in the way." Zay said shaking his head no.

"An what do you think gonna happen next when Maya finds you still have feelings for Lucas, she gonna wanna dump him for you. Lucas will mostly be torn apart from the reak up and Charlie will also be sad and everything will be more weirder and awkward then before." Zay as Riley stepped away from Zay. "So even if I tell them it will stay be the same." Riley didn't held her tears back. "No if she finds out that you kept it from her then that will happen, but if you tell her I'm sure that it will be different." Zay said. "How?" Riley asked. "Trust me it will." Zay said walking to class leaving Riley alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 **History Class**

"Thank you for joining us Zay, but where's Riley?" Cory asked. "She said nature was calling her." Zay said walking to his desk. "Ok." Cory said. Riley then came in. "Nice for you to join is." Cory welcomed his daughter. "Ok class, we learned about WW2 but now we are gonna learn about WW1 and before you say anything Farkle I know we should've learn this earlier and before you say anything _Friar_ I like mixing things up." Cory said excitedly.

"Ok what do we know about WW1?" Cory asked the class. Lucas raised his hand. "Yes! _F_ _riar_!" Cory said. "It was suppose to be the war to end all wars." Lucas said as Cory nodded. "Yes but it didn't end all wars did it. WW1 was started on July 28, 1914-November 11, 1918. You see Europe was basically ready for war, because alliances had been made and hatred drive them to war." Cory then wrote Triple Alliance and Triple Entente on the backboard.

"Like I said Europe was ready for war they just needed an excuse for them to go into war, but at last the excuse came, does anyone know what spark the war?" Cory asked the class. Farkle raised his hand. "Yes Farkle." Farkle stood up. "It was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife. They were the heir to Austria-Hungarian throne. The man who assassinated them was a Yugoslav nationalist Gavrilo Princip in Sarajevo on June 28, 1914." Cory explained as Riley raised her hand.

"How does that tie into are life's?" She asked. "Not everything here I teach ties into your life's!" Cory exclaimed. "As I was saying-" He was interrupted by Maya. "Matthews you know that this tie into are life's tell us what is it." She said making Cory pout. "I never get to teach any history here." He sighed. "Yes this will tie into your life, like I said Europe was ready for war because all of them were mad at each other, so they made alliances to make the powers balance and all of Europe was in war. The leaders were related to each other so this war was Family fighting Family." Cory explained.

"I'm saying is that if you friends fight and break up with each other like not being friends anymore your other friends might have to choose what to go on and family fighting does happen a lot with some people." Cory took a deep breath. "The history I'm teaching you here is different from other history teachers. I'm doing this to not let history repeat itself. Example of what I'm saying, Russia invaded a country and no is stopping them, does this sound familiar? Yes it does, Hitler invaded the Rhineland's and everyone in the league of nations just didn't do anything it wasn't until Poland invasion they did something." Cory explained. "History repeat itself all the time and you never notice it until it's to late." As Cory finish his lesson the bell rung. "Have a great day everyone." Cory said as everyone exit the class room.

* * *

 **Topanga's**

"What's wrong peaches?" Riley asked in a concern voice. "I don't know, just thinking what you dad said that history repeat itself." Maya said with a concern look. "Like what if my future husband walks out on me when we had are baby, my child will never get know his father." Maya sighed. "I don't want history to repeat itslef on me giving me my mom life." Maya said as Lucas hold her hand. "He better not becuase I will punch him if he does." Lucas kissed Maya forehead. "Thank you Lucas." Maya said resting her head on her shoulder. Riley frozed a little when she saw this. Farkle grabbed her hand comforting her. Riley looked at him and whispered thanks. "Anyway, how did you two get out of detention?" Lucas asked looking at Farkle and Zay. "Well..." Zay started.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"So you two promised two spy on Maya and Lucas on all their dates." Cory said to Farkle and Zay. "Sure I got nothing better." Zay shrugged. "I was doing that either way." Farkle said. Cory gave him a weird look. "Hey, you can't judge me. You're asking me and Zay to spy on them." Farkle said. "You got a point." Cory said shaking both of their hands. "You two are free." With all three of them left Cory heading home, while the other two, heading to Topanga's.

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"He let us at early for a meeting." Zay lied as Farkle nodded, "Okay cool." Lucas said. "Well I should be heading home, my mom said she needs help with the chrismates decorations." Lucas said. **(By the way it's before the new year episode and I should've mention its after the episode before the new years.)** "Maya do you want to come?' Lucas asked Maya. "I don't want to intrude-" Lucas interrupted her. "You won't my mom loves you since the muffin project." Lucas said. "Ok I'll go, mom I will be at Lucas house." Maya shouted to her mother, "Ok sweetie don't come home late.." HER mother, Katie, shout back.

"Let's go." Lucas said grabbing Maya hands walking out of Topanga's. ""Zay let's go.. to that place I told you about." Farkle said. "Sure...um which place was it." Zay asked not knowing what Farkle was implying. "You that place where a cowboy and a city girl are out." Farkle said. "But their not even-" Zay was interrupted. "Don't care." Farkle said dragging Zay. Riley was the only one left alone in her mothers bakery. She then saw Charlie at the doorway looking at a piece of paper.

"Hi Charlie." Riley waved at him. "Oh hey Riley sorry can't chat need I need to pick up the bake goods my order." Charlie said. "Oh ok." Riley said sounding disappointed. "But they mix up the order so I'm waiting for another, so I have time to talk." Charlie said siting next to Riley. "So why are you here alone?" He asked.

"Lucas and Maya left to help Lucas mom with chrismates decorations, Farkle and Zay, I don't really know they say they have to go to a place." Riley said with a confused look. "Well do you want hang out after I'm done with my errand." Charlie said. "You mean like a date?" Riley asked. "No just two friends hanging out." Charlie said as Riley nodded her head. "Sure I don't want go home yet." Riley said. After minutes passed Charlie got his order done. "Well let's go." He said as the two walked out of Topanga's.

* * *

 **An: I hope you like till next time. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: Sorry but I give up. I tried to continue but I couldn't. I guess it was to hard for me to continue. I have school to finish so I never had any chance to keep writing. So this is the end. If you anyone would to adopt the story then p.m. me. Well goodbye.**


End file.
